Resident Evil : The Destruction of Raccoon City
by Nevida
Summary: Kisah sekelompok manusia yang bergumul dengan makna hidup dan memperjuangkan kehidupan di hari terakhir Raccoon City.


**CHAPTER 1:  
PRAJURIT YANG TERLUKA**

* * *

Jill Valentine tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai rutin mengunjungi bar untuk minum-minum. Termasuk malam ini, tanggal 23 September 1998, tahu-tahu ia sudah duduk sendirian di meja J's bar, menenggak setengah botol Wiski. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Walaupun ia tahu Wiski tidak akan membantu, namun entah kenapa ia tetap datang ke bar ini setiap malam. Tubuhnya memang berada di dalam bar, namun pikirannya seperti tak pernah keluar dari Spencer Mansion di kaki gunung Arklay.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak mimpi buruk di malam mengerikan itu, malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya, bahkan ketika saat ini dirinya tengah berada di tengah riuhnya musik Rock di J's bar, ia masih bisa dengan jelas membayangkan kejadian horor yang dialaminya disana. Zombie, anjing mutan, ikan hiu dan ular raksasa, serta berbagai macam senjata biologis lain ciptaan Umbrella Corporation, penemuan laboratorium rahasia Umbrella yang terletak di bawah tanah Spencer Mansion, eksperimen terlarang, konspirasi pemerintah… Pikiran akan hal-hal tersebut berkecamuk dalam benak Jill.

Ia segera membuyarkan diri dari lamunannya ketika bayangan satu persatu anggota S.T.A.R.S yang gugur di malam itu mulai hinggap di pikirannya. Untuk hal yang satu ini, ia sungguh tak sanggup. Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk mengambil sekotak _Lucky Strike_. Ia menyulut sebatang, lalu menenggak Wiskinya lagi hingga habis.

Cindy Lennox, pramusaji J's bar yang sedari tadi memandangi Jill hanya bisa prihatin melihat betapa muramnya wajah satu-satunya anggota wanita di tim S.T.A.R.S itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia selalu meperhatikan Jill yang datang tiap malam, memesan sebotol Wiski, kemudian duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong sambil sesekali menyulut rokok, kemudian pulang ketika bar sudah hampir tutup. Cindy tahu bahwa Jill adalah anggota S.T.A.R.S yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus misterius di kaki gunung Arklay. Kasus ini cukup menggemparkan warga kota Raccoon, karena melibatkan korban-korban yang tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Walau hingga kini belum diberitakan dengan jelas apa penyebabnya, dari desas-desus yang beredar ia tahu bahwa ada beberapa prajurit S.T.A.R.S yang gugur dalam misi itu.

Cindy berasumsi bahwa kondisi Jill saat ini dipengaruhi oleh peristiwa tersebut, namun itu bukan berarti bahwa ia harus menghibur Jill dengan kata-kata manis. Cindy sudah 2 tahun menjadi seorang pramusaji dan tahu banyak mengenai berbagai macam tipe pelanggan. Intinya adalah, tidak semua orang harus diajak bicara. Kebanyakan orang yang datang untuk minum-minum adalah mereka yang sedang mengalami fase pahit dalam kehidupannya, lalu mencoba melarutkan kesedihan itu bersama dengan minuman keras. Beberapa orang terkadang menyuarakan keluh kesahnya pada Cindy, dan iapun melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pendengar yang baik dan selalu tersenyum. Namun ada juga orang yang lebih suka diam dan memendam masalahnya sendiri. Jill adalah tipe orang yang kedua. Akan tetapi, andai saja Jill kemudian ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, tentu Cindy akan dengan senang hati mendengar. Oleh karena itu, melihat Jill yang baru saja menenggak habis setengah botol Wiski dalam satu tegukan membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Aku mau tambah Wiski" ujar Jill dengan wajah merah padam pada Cindy yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas kosong. Cindy yakin bahwa Jill benar-benar sudah mabuk parah.

"Anda yakin, nona? Bukankah anda harus mengemudi setelah ini?" jawab Cindy cemas.

"Jangan menasihatiku, kau tahu kan aku ini polisi?" dalam kondisi normal, tentu saja Jill tak akan berkata seperti ini pada warga sipil.

"Maaf nona Jill, tapi anda sedang benar-benar mabuk.. mungkin sebaiknya.." kata-kata Cindy terputus ketika mendengar Jill mengeluarkan gelagat dan suara seperti akan muntah. Jill lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Toilet.. toilet.." gumam jill sambil berjalan terhuyung menuju toilet. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Cindy yang melihat hal itu lekas keluar dari balik meja bar. Ia lalu memapah Jill yang nyaris ambruk, dan membantunya berjalan menuju toilet.

Jill muntah banyak sekali di dalam toilet. Cindy membantunya dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Setelah tak ada lagi muntahan yang keluar, Jill langsung tergeletak di lantai toilet. Cindy lalu membantu Jill berdiri.

"Sebaiknya nona berbaring dulu. Di ruang ganti karyawan ada tempat tidur. Mari saya antar." kata Cindy sambil kembali memapah Jill. Jill hanya tertunduk lesu dan tidak menjawab.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti karyawan yang terletak di lantai 2 J's bar, Cindy membaringkan tubuh Jill di tempat tidur. Tubuh Jill basah karena keringat. Ia membuka jaket kulit Jill agar dirinya tidak kepanasan, lalu memberinya segelas _orange juice_. "Beristirahatlah dulu disini, nona. Saya harus kembali lagi ke bawah. Sebentar lagi bar akan tutup. Nanti saya akan kembali lagi kesini." ucapnya.

Ketika Cindy hendak beranjak, Jill meraih tangan Cindy, dan dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia berkata, "Tunggu …" ia lalu melirik _name-tag_ di dada Cindy. "Terima.. kasih.. Cindy.. maaf.. merepotkan…"

Cindy tersenyum. "Tak apa, beristirahatlah saja dulu."

Namun Jill masih belum melepaskan genggaman tanggannya. "Kau… cantik. Hidupmu pasti sederhana… dan menyenangkan. Andai aku.. punya kehidupan sepertimu…" lanjutnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Cindy dan tertidur.

Cindy dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangan Jill ke posisi yang nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Ia lalu keluar dan turun ke lantai satu. Di balik meja bar sudah ada Will, rekan sesama pegawai J's bar yang menunggunya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Kenapa polisi wanita itu?"

"Entah. Sepertinya mengalami masalah yang cukup berat. Kasihan. Aku menyuruhnya beristirahat di ruang ganti."

"Wah, hebat. Naluri perawatmu sepertinya masih belum hilang ya?"

Cindy tersenyum. "Sudah dua tahun aku tidak memapah pasien."

Cindy melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 1:20 dini hari. "Oke. _Last call_!" Ia berkata pada pengunjung bar, yang menandakan bahwa bar akan segera tutup. Beberapa pengunjung memesan pesanan terakhir mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Eh, tapi kalau dia tidak bangun juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sudah periksa dompet atau telepon genggamnya? Yah, mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa kita panggil untuk menjemputnya…" kata Will sambil meracik minuman terakhir pesanan salah seorang pengunjung.

"Tak perlu." Jawab Cindy. "Biar aku tidur disini saja menemaninya."

Will agak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. "Apa dia temanmu?"

"Bukan." Jawab Cindy lagi.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2:00. Semua pengunjung sudah meninggalkan J's bar. Will juga sudah bergegas untuk pulang, ia lalu mengucapkan salam pada Cindy yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Will. "Kalau kau lapar, ada sisa daging di lemari es. Mungkin kau bisa membuat steak."

"Aku mengerti. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Cindy sambil tersenyum. Will membalas senyumannya kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah mengunci semua pintu dan menutup krey jendela, Cindy kembali naik ke lantai 2 untuk melihat keadaan Jill. Ketika membuka pintu ruang ganti, Cindy berusaha menahan tawa melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan. Ia melihat Jill masih terbaring pulas di atas tempat tidur, hanya saja ia kini memeluk boneka teddy yang selalu terletak di atas kasur tersebut. Ia melihat tubuh Jill sudah tak lagi berkeringat, lalu meletakkan selimut di atas tubuh Jill agar tidak kedinginan. Cindy sendiri masih merasa gerah, ia melepas seragamnya dan kini hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ putih dan celana pendek warna hitam. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah buku dari lokernya kemudian menutup pintu dan keluar menuju lounge.

Di lounge ada dua sofa dan televisi. Ia kemudian berbaring dan membaca buku yang tadi diambilnya. Itu adalah buku _A Farewell to Arms_ karya Ernest Hemingway. Cindy berniat membaca buku itu hingga tertidur. Saat tengah membaca, tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Jill tadi. Bagiamana ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menukar kehidupan dengannya. Cindy bukan orang yang suka mengeluh, namun ia pun merasa tidak sepenuhnya bahagia akan kehidupannya. Bahkan menurutnya, tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sungguh-sungguh bahagia.

Setelah membaca beberapa halaman, Cindy mulai mengantuk. Ia menutup bukunya, mengambil satu selimut lagi dari lemari lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Cindy memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jill selama menjalankan misi di gunung Arklay. Namun ia yakin bahwa, meski tubuh Jill tak terluka, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu separah apa luka hati yang dideritanya.


End file.
